


Skinny Dipping

by angelus2hot



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana goes skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Skinny Dipping  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Ana goes skinny dipping.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Drabble/Icon challenge / 100 in 100!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1093454.html) at 1_million_words

With the sun burning down warm on my skin, I remove my clothes and step into the cool water. A soft sigh escapes me as I walk deeper.

“What the hell are you doing?”

_Shit!_ I was hoping Christian wouldn’t wake up just yet.

I bite my lip as I turn to face him. “Skinny dipping.” It’s a private beach surely he can’t be angry with me.

Christian, his thumb tracing his bottom lip, stares hard at me. It’s almost as if he wants to see through the water.

Without a word he removes his swimming trunks and joins me.


End file.
